lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mithril Mail
Category:Suggestions You know the mithril mail the dwarves give to Bilbo in The Hobbit? Maybe their could be something like that. Their would only be a chestplate, it would block arrows, and it would be as good as mithril or diamond armor. Also you could combine it with other armor, to be the same thing, but it looks like the other armor, like how Frodo and Bilbo hide it under their coats. It would be obtainable through questing or craftable with mithril rings. -Henellia The idea of Mithril Mail blocking arrows is a good one. I don't, however, see being able to hide it under other armour or clothes (there are no clothes in LOTR mod). I don't believe it should be craftable; it should be obtained via a quest but that's just my opinion. Glflegolas (talk) 10:32, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I agree with this. I think it should be craftable, and I think instead of hiding it under a coat there could be an option to make the model for the armor unseen. To make it more expensive (as making it with mitril rings uses less mithril for a better chestplate) the mithril rings could be crafted in a block shape, making "Mithril Chain Rings," from which the armor itself would be crafted. I like the idea that it would deflect arrows (and maybe spears too, like in the book, except spears would actually do a bit of damage) and have the same or maybe a bit greater armor than mithril. It should actually be greater armor as it takes eight times the mithril a chestplate does. Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 10:56, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Maybe spears would give knockback to you as well? and I think if its going to be quest-given then it should be a dwarf quest. -Auraestus Hmmm... or maybe once you craft it you could surround it with wool on a crafting table to get mail that looks like the coats the hobbits wear? Either way it sounds great. -Henellia I think that i there should be a whole suit of mithril armour, to give mithril rings a use, and that it should not be craftable, but obtained from quests OR from chests in dwarf towers or houses -willonething The recipie should be with 2 Mithril nuggets to make a Mithril chain. You can make the Mithril mail set with diamond level stats and like galvorn and spears don't affect the durability -commandogregor1234 or julianrom It should be better than diamond, and spears shouldn't affect at all. -Henellia Maybe it should be a bit more expensive if it is going to be better than diamond and repel all spears and arrows. But I don't actually know how rare mithril is, because I mostly build lotr things in creative mode. Maybe 3 nuggets to a chain? -Willonething (talk) 07:26, October 5, 2014 (UTC)willonething Mithril is rarer than diamond, but I'm not sure how rare it is compared to emerald.... probably rarer... -Henellia